


Valgets kvaler

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV), even bech næsheim - Fandom, isak valtersen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, M/M, Stortingsvalget 2017
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: AU. Even er leder av Grønn Ungdom, og jobber for at Miljøpartiet De Grønne skal vinne stortingsvalget. Isak jobber frivillig for Unge Høyre, men er egentlig ikke så engasjert i politikk.Denne historien handler om ukene før stortingsvalget 11. september 2017.





	1. Chapter 1

**26\. august kl. 15:40:**

 

"Å nei, de der hipsterfolka i Miljøpartiet De grønne står på stand foran inngangen til Oslo City igjen" sier Magnus irritert.

"Serr? Det er jo vår plass". Isak himler med øynene.

Isak og Magnus står foran kjøpesenteret med hendene fulle av give-aways, plakater og brosjyrer. Magnus har på seg en blå Høyre t-skjorte med bilde av Erna på. Isak har på seg hettegenser og caps.

"De der miljøfolka tror de eier verden ass. Hvor miljøvennlig er det egentlig å dele ut brosjyrer liksom? De tenker ikke på regnskogen ass" sier Isak.

"Hva? Hvorfor er du så frekk?.

"Bare gå bort og si ifra om at de står på vår plass, så kan vi få disse greiene overstått. Jeg har viktigere ting å bruke lørdagen min på enn å stå på stand ass", sier Isak irritert.

Magnus nikker og gutta går mot standen til MDG. Bak bordet står ei jente med rosa kjole og blondt hår. Hun smiler. “Hei, jeg heter Vilde. Har du bestemt deg for hva du skal stemme ved stortingsvalget?”. Blikket hennes går ned til t-skjorta til Magnus, og hun sperrer opp øynene. “Å... du stemmer Høyre?”. Magnus nikker. “Vi skal egentlig stå på stand her for Høyre i dag, men dere har tatt plassen vår”. Vilde virker overrasket. “Dette er vår plass. Lederen i Grønn Ungdom fikset denne plassen til oss”. "Faen, da har jeg sikkert misforstått. Sorry", sier Magnus og rødmer. "Null stress. Det er plass ved siden av oss her". Vilde smiler søtt til Magnus, og Isak himler med øynene igjen. Det er så typisk Magnus å tiltrekke seg sære miljøaktivister. Magnus smiler bredt og takker, før han og Isak begynner å gjøre klar Høyre-standen.

-

De neste timene er det mange som stopper for å stille spørsmål eller slå av en prat. Isak har egentlig aldri engasjert seg så mye for politikk, men begynte i Unge Høyre fordi Magnus lovte at det var så mange kjekke homofile gutter i partiet. Magnus har en tendens til å overdrive, og det viste seg selvfølgelig å ikke stemme. (Bortsett fra Bent Høie som er sånn 50 år). Isak syntes de fleste i ungdomspartiet var typiske pappagutter med penger, og alt for høye tanker om seg selv. Han var rett og slett ikke interessert.

"Skal vi pakke sammen eller?" Isak ser håpefullt bort på Magnus. "Sure. Hvor lenge skal du stå, Vilde?" Magnus prøver å smile sjarmerende bort til den blonde jenta. "Venter bare på lederen vår, han skal hjelpe meg å rydde". Magnus nikker, og de begynner å rydde bort tingene sine.

Isak sliter med å få ned en plakat som Magnus klistret på veggen. Han hopper og drar i plakaten da han hører en mørk stemme ved siden av seg. "Trenger du hjelp eller?" Han ser opp og møter blikket til den kjekkeste gutten han noensinne har sett. Han er ekstremt høy, har blondt hår og de blåeste øynene Isak har sett.

"Ehm, nei. Eller jo". Isak rødmer. Faen, hvorfor er han så klein? Gutten ler og hjelper ham med å få ned den høye plakaten. "Jeg heter Even" sier han og smiler et utrolig vakkert smil. Isak smiler tilbake fordi det er umulig å la være. "Jeg er Isak". Even nikker og smiler. "Hyggelig å hilse på deg, Isak".

Isak blir stående og stirre mens Even går bort til Vilde og gir henne en klem. Kjenner Vilde og Even hverandre? "Even er leder av Grønn Ungdom. Han står vanligvis på stand sammen med meg, men var litt opptatt i dag" sier Vilde når hun ser det forvirrede ansiktet til Isak, og Isak stopper opp. Er Even leder i Grønn Ungdom? Det betyr at de kjemper på hver sin side før valget i september? Faen. "Åja..." er alt han klarer å få ut, og Magnus ler.


	2. Miljønerd

**26\. august 2017, kl. 21.29.**

 

Isak ligger i senga i kollektivet og googler "Even + Grønn Ungdom". Han får mange tusen treff, fordi Even har uttalt seg i media om blant annet skole, dyrevelferd og klima.

Isak er mest interessert i å se på bildene. Fy faen han er kjekk. Håret er stylet oppover på alle bildene, og han smiler med hele ansiktet. Even er rett og slett nydelig, og Isak kjenner at det kribler i hele kroppen. Faen, han begynner å bli betatt allerede.

Han tar frem mobilen og sender en SMS til Magnus.

 

 **Kattehookeren**  

Joiner du den politiske debatten med alle ungdomspartiene i morgen?

?

What?

Ja eller nei?

Når ble du plutselig interessert i politiske debatter? Du driter jo i valget...

Det gjør jeg ikke. Jeg er dritinteressert i politikk ass.

LOL

Så dette har ingenting å gjøre med en viss kjekkas i Grønn Ungdom?

What? Hva prater om?

Haha, Evak <3 

Seff joiner jeg debatten.

Fett, ses i morgen.

Og det er ikke noe Evak. Han er jo en sånn miljønerd.

Whatever you say. Ses i morgen.

<3


	3. Superengasjert

**27\. august 2017 kl. 13:53.**

Isak og Magnus går inn gjennom dørene, og ser at bygget er stappfullt av folk.

"Hvorfor er det så mye folk her?", sier Isak og ser forvirret bort på Magnus. "Mange ungdom bryr seg faktisk om valget, Isak. De er jo her for å høre på debatten". _Shit_ , med så mye folk er det lite sannsynlig at de møter Even. Isak prøver å glemme de tankene, og gutta finner seg en plass i auditoriet.

Etter en stund kommer lederne av ungdomspartiene frem på scenen og stiller seg bak logoen til sitt parti. Isak stirrer bort på Even, som om mulig er enda kjekkere enn i går. Han har på seg en dongerijakke med en hvit t-skjorte under, og håret er stylet oppover. Han smiler og prater med personen som står ved siden av ham. Isak kjenner henne igjen, det er Sana, lederen av AUF.

Isak har prøvd å overbevise både Magnus og seg selv om at han er her for å høre debatten, men har faktisk ingen anelse om hva de faktisk skal diskutere. Isak oppdager fort at tema er likestilling og inkludering, og Even viser stort engasjement. Isak gidder ikke lytte til debatten, og er mer opptatt av å følge med på reaksjonene og uttrykkene til Even. Fy faen han er kjekk. Han er så kjekk at Isak ikke kjeder seg et eneste sekund.

Sara i KrFU sier noe om at de ikke ønsker vielse av homofile i kirka, og hele ansiktet til Even endrer seg. Han blir seriøs og anspent og noterer noe på papiret sitt. Betyr dette at Even er homofil? Å plis Gud, hvis du finnes, la det stemme. Kan Even være skeiv? Isak krysser fingrene.  
  
Når det blir Even sin tur til å prate igjen, er han enda mer engasjert enn tidligere. "Dagens samfunn har en heteronorm, hvor folk forventer at alle de møter skal være hetero. Vet du hvor vanskelig og utfordrende det kan være å bryte med denne normen? Mange unge, inkludert meg selv, anser seg selv som noe annet enn heterofil, og fordommene kan føre til at disse ungdommene får psykiske problemer. Jeg synes det er trist at KrFU ønsker å gjøre det enda vanskeligere. Vi i Grønn Ungdom ønsker det motsatte. Vi ønsker å innføre LHBT-sertifiseringsordning for helsevesenet, og tror at informasjon og kunnskap kan bidra til å fjerne fordommer".

Even snakker med en alvorlig og overbevisende stemme. Jøss, han engasjerer seg visst i mye mer enn bare regnskogen og miljøutslipp. Og Even sa nettopp at han IKKE er hetero, HURRA! Isak smiler, og tenker at Even er utrolig sexy.

-

Etter debatten blir Isak stående i gangen, i håp om å møte på Even. Magnus stikker for å finne Vilde, og Isak underholder seg med mobilen mens han venter.

"Halla" hører han en mørk stemme si. Han ser opp og møter de flotte blå øynene som han har drømt om i hele natt. "Heeei" sier han litt _for_ entusiastisk. Faen, ro deg ned. Even smiler bredt. "Likte du debatten?". Isak nikker "Du var så flink. Jeg elska det du sa om homofile og sånn. Likte ideen om sertifiseringer ass. jeg er homofil selv, så....". Faen, er det mulig å være så klein? Isak hadde planlagt å gi Even et hint om at han liker gutter, men hadde ikke planlagt å si det _så_ direkte. Even må jo tro at han er helt rar? Men Even bare ler og studerer ansiktet til Isak med et interessert blikk. "Fint å vite". De smiler til hverandre.

"Alle partiene skal ut å ta noen øl for å feire at debatten gikk så bra. Joiner du?" Even ser forventningsfullt bort på Isak, som nikker.  
  
-  
  
Isak og Magnus sitter rundt et bord med Vilde, Sara og noen andre som Isak ikke kjenner. Han er ikke så interessert i å bli kjent med dem heller. Han er mest opptatt av å se bort på Even, som sitter i andre enden av baren. Han diskuterer noe med Sana fra AUF og Jonas fra Sosialistisk Ungdom. Even ler, og Isak kjenner at hjertet hans dunker fortere. Han er _nødt_ til å prøve å få snakket mer med Even i løpet av kvelden.   
  
"Ja, ekskjæresten til Even var jo ikke engasjert i politikk". Isak snur oppmerksomheten tilbake til bordet han sitter ved, og hører at Sara og Vilde diskuterer Even. "De gjorde det slutt på grunn av det. Han fortalte meg at han aldri vil bli sammen med noen som ikke er politisk engasjert igjen" forklarer Vilde. Magnus lager en lyd og dytter albuen anerkjennende inn i Isak.   
  
What? WHAT? Faen, faen, faen. Ok, Even tror jo at Isak er superengasjert i Unge Høyre, gjør han ikke? Dette kommer til å gå helt fint.  
  
-  
  
En stund senere kommer Even bort og setter seg ned ved siden av Vilde. Han smiler bort til Isak, som prøver å smile sjarmerende tilbake. "Så, Isak. Hva er dine viktigste saker i Høyre?" spør Even med interesse i stemmen. "Ehm, utdanning og integrering" svarer han vagt, og Even nikker anerkjennende.   
  
Kort tid senere er alle rundt bordet dypt inne i en diskusjon om kontantstøtte og likestilling, og Isak prøver så godt han kan å følge diskusjonen. Egentlig driter han i om mor eller far er hjemme med barnet, eller om barna går i barnehage. Men Even ønsker en engasjert kjæreste, og Isak må prøve å overbevise om at han er nettopp det.   
  
Isak blir tatt i å stirre på Even flere ganger i løpet av kvelden, og mens Isak rødmer, smiler Even mykt hver gang. Han er så jævlig deilig, og Isak blir mer og mer betatt.  
  
- 

  
Før midnatt har de fleste forlatt baren, og Isak står utenfor sammen med Vilde, Jonas, Magnus og Even.  
  
"Så.. kan jeg få nummeret ditt, Isak? Tenkte vi kunne ta en prat angående utdanningspolitikken som du er så engasjert i?". Isak rødmer igjen og nikker litt for entusiastisk. "Absolutt".   
  
Magnus hever øyenbrynene og ser forvirret bort på Isak. "Utdanningspolitikk?". "Ehm, ja. Det er jo kjempeviktig" sier Isak vagt. Magnus gir ham et skeptisk blikk, men velger heldigvis å ikke si noe mer.

Isak ser ned på mobilen sin. Han har fått nummeret til Even, og de skal holde kontakten. Det må vel bety at Even er interessert, ikke sant? Isak kjenner at det kribler i hele kroppen. 


	4. Bange

**Kattehookeren**

Mags, jeg er så fucked nå. Hva skal jeg gjøre **?**

Haha. Sa du serr til Even at du engasjerer deg i utdanningspolitikk? Du vet jo ikke en dritt om det?

Åårh

Kan du lære meg litt om det?

Kan du ikke bare si at du vil bange? Da glemmer han garra hele greia. 

Jeg kan IKKE si at jeg bare vil bange!!

Ok, basically: Grønn Ungdom er opptatt av å øke statusen til yrkesfag og ønsker frittstående universiteter. De ønsker ikke heldagsskole slik som SV gjør. De er også opptatt av at skolen skal være livssynsnøytral. Get it?

Skjønner. Hva med Unge Høyre da?

Unge Høyre vil også styrke satsingen på yrkesfag. De ønsker flere helsesøstre og valgfritt sidemål. Easy peasy!

Fett. Så partiene er enige i det der med yrkesfag?

Mer eller mindre. Jeg og Vilde snakket litt om det.

TAKK MAGS!

Åh ja, sorry at jeg ikke spurte om det. Hvordan går det med dere?

Awesome :D hun er så DEILIG!

Haha, fett. Glad på dine vegne. Og takk for hjelpen.

No prob <3

Mitt forslag er fremdeles å bare si at du vil bange. Straight up, no bullshit.

Haha, takk, skal vurdere det <3


	5. Kaffekopp

**Even**

Halla Isak. Dette er Even (I Grønn Ungdom). Det var fett å møte deg! Hva skjer?

 

-

 

Isak sitter og leser meldingen fra Even. Det er en veldig avslappet og chill melding, ingen flørting. Hva mener han med "hva skjer?", og hva skal Isak svare på det? Etter å ha tenkt i over 10 minutter, bestemmer han seg for å sende en kort melding tilbake.

 

-

 

**Even**

Hei, fett å møte deg også. Chiller hjemme. Hva skjer der?

Ikke så mye...

Sorry hvis jeg er for frempå nå, men vil du møtes og ta en kaffe?

 

-

 

Ææææ, Isak har ekstremt lyst til å ta en kaffe med Even. Men hva hvis han bare vil diskutere utdanningspolitikk? Enten må Isak tillegne seg veldig mye kunnskap på kort tid, eller så må han drikke den kaffekoppen ekstremt kjapt, for å ikke gå tom for ting å si. Han bestemmer seg for å ta sjansen.

 

-

 

**Even**

Det vil jeg. Når tenkte du?

I morgen kl. 12? Vi kan møtes ved lokalene våre i Hausmanns gate?

Høres bra ut. Ses i morgen!

Fett. Gleder meg til å se deg igjen ;-) 

 

 

 


	6. Date?

**28\. august 2017, kl. 11:55:**

Isak står foran døren til Miljøpartiet De grønne i Oslo sentrum. Han merker at han blir mer og mer nervøs, og hendene føles klamme. Han har en avtale med Even, men har ingen anelse om det er en date eller ikke. Han er også redd for at Even skal oppdage hvor lite han faktisk interesserer seg for politikk, og hvor lite kunnskap han har. Even er jo så engasjert, populær og dyktig, og det hadde vært jævlig flaut om Even oppdaget sannheten om Isak.

Isak tar i dørhåndtaket og åpner døren forsiktig. På innsiden er det overraskende mye folk. En gjeng med ungdommer står å prater sammen i gangen, og Isak får øye på Even med én gang. Han prater med noen jenter som stirrer opp på ham med stjerner i øynene. Faen, Isak er selvfølgelig ikke den eneste som synes at Even er fantastisk. Han går sakte bortover gangen, Even hever blikket og endelig får de øyenkontakt. Ansiktet til Even lyser opp. "Halla Isak" sier han med et stort smil. Isak smiler tilbake, og vet at han aldri kommer til å klare å motstå denne gutten.

Even kommer gående mot Isak og legger den ene hånda på skulderen hans. "Fett å se deg. Skal vi stikke på en kafé? Det er et hyggelig sted rett nedi gata her". Isak nikker, og Even vinker farvel til jentegjengen han pratet med. På utsiden begynner de å gå nedover mot Rockefeller. "Vi har nettopp hatt et informasjonsmøte for nye frivillige. Det er nå vi må legge inn maks innsats, for det er kun to uker igjen til valget. Undersøkelser viser at det er mange som ikke bestemmer seg før rett før de skal stemme, så vi har enda god tid til å sanke noen stemmer". Even prater engasjert og smiler med hele ansiktet. "Absolutt, innspurten er den viktigste" svarer Isak. Det er noe han har hørt at de andre i Unge Høyre sier hele tiden, og Even nikker anerkjennende.

De setter seg ned ved et lite bord på utsiden av kafeen, og Even går inn for å bestille. Isak trekker pusten dypt og prøver å roe nervene. Han bestemmer seg for å prøve å bli kjent med Even, og unngå politisk snakk så godt han kan. Even kommer ut igjen med to kaffe og to muffins, og setter seg ned ved siden av Isak. "Har du vært engasjert i politikk lenge? Jeg husker deg ikke fra valget for to år siden" sier Even nysgjerrig. "Ehm nei. Magnus vervet meg til Unge Høyre for et år siden" svarer han ærlig. "Kult, Magnus virker morsom. Kjenner dere hverandre godt?". Isak nikker. "Ja, vi gikk på Nissen sammen og nå går begge på UiO. Han studerer historie og jeg studerer biologi". Even hever brynene "Biologi? Jøss, smarting". Even dunker skulderen sin inn i Isak sin, og smiler lurt. "Næh, biologi er enkelt. Men hva med deg? Har du engasjert deg i Grønn Ungdom lenge?" sier Isak, og prøver å distrahere Even ved å stille spørsmål tilbake. "Ja, i sånn seks år eller noe. Jeg har vært leder det siste året, og nå er vi dødsklare for regjeringsskifte. Selv om MDG er åpne for samarbeid med både Ap og Høyre. Men du er vel ikke enig i det?" smiler han. "Nei ass, jeg er fornøyd jeg..." svarer Isak vagt.

Herregud, for et kjedelig svar. Isak himler nesten med øynene av seg selv, men Even bare ler. "Spennende å diskutere med noen som har helt andre tanker om hvordan landet skal styres. Er du ikke enig?". Isak nikker. "Vi er ikke helt uenige da. Vi er jo enig i sånn yrkesfag-greier". Even rynker brynene og ser spørrende på Isak. "Yrkesfag-greier?". Faen, hvorfor tok han opp et tema som han har null peiling på? Smart Isak! "Ehm, ja at det er viktig og sånn liksom" sier han forsiktig. Even gliser "Stemmer! Yrkesfag har et alt for dårlig rykte i dag, synes du ikke? Trist at noen føler at de ikke kan velge yrkesfag fordi de har for gode karakterer". Isak nikker "Ja, det var det jeg mente".  
  
Samtaleemnet endrer seg heldigvis etter det, og Even prater entusiastisk om at han studerer både statsvitenskap og medievitenskap på UiO, og håper han kan kombinere begge lidenskapene sine en dag. Isak sitter og lytter fascinert. Even er virkelig en person med engasjement og iver for mye. Han griper dagen og går etter det han ønsker seg. Isak synes det er beundringsverdig, og skulle ønske han selv hadde noe han var lidenskapelig opptatt av. Han trives med biologistudiene, bor i et hyggelig kollektiv med Eskild og Linn, og liker TV-serier og fester. Men han har ingen ordentlige lidenskaper.  
  
"Jeg må nesten komme meg tilbake på kontoret " sier Even etter en times tid. "Jaja, seff" sier Isak og reiser seg fra stolen. "Alle ungdomspartiene skal møtes i kveld for å se debatten på NRK på storskjerm. Skal du dit?" spør Even med et smil. "Seff skal jeg dit. Jeg elsker debatter" lyver Isak og smiler tilbake. "Fett, da ses vi senere. Dette var en veldig hyggelig kaffedate". Kaffedate? Date? YEESS! Isak prøver å roe ned den indre jubelen og smiler fornøyd. "Vi må gjøre det igjen en gang". Even nikker og lener seg fremover. I et lite øyeblikk tror Isak at han skal få et kyss, men Even gir ham bare en klem før han snur seg og går oppover gaten. "Jeg melder deg" roper han, før han forsvinner rundt hjørnet.   
  
Isak blir stående på fortauet i lykkerus. Han har nettopp hatt en DATE med Even, og Even vil møtes igjen. Han gliser for seg selv. Mens de andre ungdomspolitikerne gleder seg til de neste ukene på grunn av valget, gleder Isak seg av helt andre grunner.


	7. Søndagsåpne butikker

**28\. august 2017, kl 17:44:**

 

Nok en gang befinner Isak seg utenfor lokalene til Miljøpartiet De grønne i Oslo sentrum.  Han åpner døren og på innsiden møtet han Jonas fra Sosialistisk Ungdom. "Halla Isak, skal du også se på debatten?" "Seff, det blir fett ass" svarer Isak, og Jonas nikker. "Jeg er spent på om min navnebror i Arbeiderpartiet leverer. Etterpå skal ungdomslederne å ha en egen debatt, bare for å øve oss på innlegg og argumentasjon. Du må bare joine hvis du vil". Isak nikker "Ja, fett det".  
  
Isak og Jonas går sammen inn i auditoriet hvor NRK allerede blir vist på storskjermen. Det er 10 minutter til programmet begynner, og rommet er fullt av ungdommer som prater og ler. Mange har med snacks og notatbøker. Isak setter seg ned sammen med Jonas og Sana fra AUF. De prater om hvorfor Jonas Gahr Støre vil bli en bedre statsminister enn Erna Solberg, og Isak prøver å følge med på argumentene.   
  
-  
  
Etter en stund kommer Even inn i rommet og stiller seg foran skjermen. Rommet blir helt stille, og det er tydelig at alle respekterer og beundrer Even. Isak kjenner sommerfugler i magen. Han har på seg samme dongerijakke som han hadde under sist debatt, og ser slående vakker ut.  
  
"Hei alle sammen, og velkommen til fellesvisning av debatten på NRK. Hyggelig at så mange ville komme. Kos dere, og la den beste vinner" sier Even med et stort smil. Alle klapper og jubler, og Even setter seg ned på første rad. Lyset i rommet går av, og lyden på TVen går opp.  
  
-  
  
Etter en times tid begynner Isak å bli lei. De diskuterer miljøutslipp og avvikling av oljeindustrien i Norge, og det er ikke noe Isak interesserer seg for i det hele tatt. De andre sitter klistret til skjermen, hvisker med hverandre og tar notater. Isak håper det hele snart er over.  
  
Etter en lang time til, er programmet endelig over og lyset slås på. Even står igjen foran rommet og smiler. "Det var utrolig spennende, og for noen flinke politikere vi har! Nå er det tid for vår vanlige debattøvelse, hvor partilederne får øve seg på å debattere. Dere er velkomne til å være publikum dersom dere ønsker det. Dagens tema er søndagsåpne butikker" sier han. Noen reiser seg og går ut, mens andre blir værende.   
  
Even kommer gående mot der Isak, Jonas og Sana sitter på bakerste rad. Han smiler et privat, mykt smil til Isak. "Halla. Klare for debatt?" Jonas og Sana nikker entusiastisk. "Lederen av Unge Høyre kunne ikke komme i dag, så jeg har skrevet ned deg som deres representant i dag, Isak. Dere kan begynne å gjøre dere klare, vi begynner om ti minutter". What? WHAT? Isak kan ikke debattere mot søndagsåpne butikker, han kommer ikke på noen smarte argumenter annet enn "det er det vi er vant til". Han reiser seg for å protestere, men Even er allerede på vei ned trappene igjen. Faen.   
  
Ti minutter senere står Isak på rekke sammen med alle partilederne, og prøver desperat å tenke ut gode argumenter mens de andre prater. Håndflaten hans er svett, og ansiktet er helt rødt. Faen, faen, faen. Sara i KrFU snakker om viktigheten av å holde hviledagen hellig, og Sana i AUF argumenterer for å beholde dagens løsning, og mener vi har godt av en annerledesdag. "Søndagen skal være en fridag" sier hun bestemt.  
  
Plutselig er det Isak sin tur til å prate, og alle øynene i rommet er rettet mot ham. Shit, shit, shit. "Ehm. Ja, dagens ordning fungerer jo fett. Ser ingen grunn til å endre det ass" stutrer han frem, og blir mer og mer flau. Hvordan havnet han i denne situasjonen? Rommet blir plutselig helt stille, og han merker at alle ser på ham med et forvirret ansiktsuttrykk. Even rynker brynene, men det er tydelig at han synes dette er veldig morsomt. "Isak... Unge Høyre er jo _for_ søndagsåpne butikker? Dere har jo kjempet hardt for å få det inn i partiprogrammet til Høyre". Å... faen. Isak var så opptatt med å komme på noe å si, at han hadde glemt å undersøke hvilket standpunkt partiet hans faktisk har tatt. Er det mulig å bli så dum?

"Hehe ja, seff er jeg for søndagsåpne butikker. Jeg bare tuller litt. Folk må jo få handle når de vil" sier han og prøver å smile. Mest av alt har han lyst til å grave seg ned i et dypt hull. Isak er her for å prøve å imponere verdens kjekkeste gutt, og nå har han dummet seg skikkelig ut. Han hører at noen av de andre ler, men heldigvis fortsetter diskusjonen rett etterpå. Mahdi i FpU snakker om butikker og åpningstider, men Isak klarer ikke å følge med. Det eneste han klarer å tenke på er Even. Har han ødelagt sjansen sin? Faen altså.  
  
Isak slipper heldigvis å si noe mer, og etter en times tid er øvelsen over. Han skyndter seg inn på toalettet og legger hodet i hendene. Hvordan skal han prøve å redde dette?   
  
-  
  
Når han kommer ut igjen har alle dratt, og han puster lettet ut. Han åpner ytterdøra og på utsiden står Even og røyker. "Halla" han smiler med et glimt i øyet. "Kan jeg få følge deg hjem?". What? Er Even fremdeles interessert etter at Isak dummet seg totalt ut der inne? "Ja, sure", sier Isak og prøver å virke chill. De begynner å gå bortover gaten.  
  
"Litt av et stunt du gjennomførte der inne". Huh? "Stunt?" svarer Isak forvirret. "Ja, du vet at det er lov å være uenig med partiet sitt i enkelte saker? Bare kanskje ikke så lurt å fremme det mens du representerer Unge Høyre i en debatt" sier han og ler. Tror Even at han gjorde det med vilje? "Ja, I know" svarer Isak med et smil. Even ler og legger armen på skulderen til Isak. "Jeg er veldig glad for at du kom i dag. Du var så søt under debatten" sier Even med et varmt blikk. "Søt? Jeg er faen ikke søt" sier Isak og ser ned i bakken. Han kjenner at han rødmer igjen. Even ler.  
  
Utenfor kollektivet lener Even seg frem og kysser Isak forsiktig på kinnet. "Jeg liker deg veldig godt, Isak. Vi snakkes snart" sier han, før han begynner å gå bortover gaten. Isak blir stående igjen med blandede følelser. Han er overlykkelig for at han ikke har ødelagt alt med Even, men sliter også med dårlig samvittighet for alle løgnene. Kanskje det er på tide å fortelle sannheten?


	8. Guru

**29\. august 2017, kl 09:04:**

 

Isak ligger i senga på rommet sitt og tenker på Even. Minner fra debatten i går popper opp i hodet hele tiden, og han skammer seg over sin egen dumhet. Even er jo nødt til å ha gjennomskuet det? Faen altså.  
  
Han går inn på kjøkkenet og finner Eskild som er i gang med å lage frokost. "Hei baby gay, vil du ha frokost?". Isak nikker og setter seg ned ved bordet. "Eskild, jeg trenger litt råd" sier han, og prøver å finne ut hvordan han skal formulere seg. "Råd? Av meg? Fordi jeg er din guru?" sier Eskild med et glis. Helt siden Isak kom ut av skapet på Nissen har Eskild kalt seg for guru. Isak himler med øynene. "Sure. Men jeg har et seriøst problem ass".   
  
Eskild blir plutselig alvorlig og setter seg ned ved siden av Isak. "Fortell din guru hva som plager deg". Isak himler med øynene igjen. "Jeg har møtt drømmemannen" sier han kort. "Drømmemannen? Når møtte du han?" spør Eskild forvirret. "På lørdag" svarer Isak og hører at Eskild begynner å le. "Baby gay, du kan ikke vite at han er drømmemannen hvis du møtte han for bare noen få dager siden. Det eneste du kan vite er at han er kjekk og deilig, ok? Så hva er problemet?". Isak sukker. "Jeg tror han er interessert i meg også, men jeg har på en måte løyet. Han er veldig politisk aktiv, og jeg har prøvd å gi et inntrykk av at jeg også er det" sier han og ser ned i bordet.   
  
Faen altså, han hører selv hvor tåpelig det hele høres ut. "Du kan ikke bygge et forhold på en løgn lille monkey. Jeg prøvde det en gang. Datet en deilig ungfole fra Italia, og fortalte at jeg likte rimming. Det ble fort oppdaget at jeg løy da, og forholdet var over. Løgn ødelegger alltid forhold, Isak. Så... var det til hjelp?".   
  
Mobilen til Isak piper, og han ser at det er en melding fra Even. 

-  
  
**Even**

Halla, takk for i går. Kan jeg få ta deg med på en ordentlig date på fredag? 

-  
  
Isak smiler for seg selv, og Eskild ser på ham med et spørrende blikk. "Han vil ta meg med på en date på fredag" sier han, og klarer ikke å stoppe det store smilet som sprer seg i hele ansiktet. "Åå, så romantisk! Men da må du være ærlig vet du. Ærlighet varer lengst" sier Eskild og blunker til Isak. "Eller sørg for at han aldri oppdager løgnen. Pleier å funke det også".   
  
Isak sukker og tenker på samtalen mellom Vilde og Sara på søndag. Even gjorde det slutt med eksen fordi hun ikke var interessert i politikk, så da kommer han garantert til å droppe Isak hvis han finner ut sannheten? Faen. Isak går tilbake til rommet sitt, og sender et svar til Even. Det er virkelig ingenting han har mer lyst til enn å gå på date med Even.

-  
  
**Even**

Veldig gjerne! :-) 

Fett, jeg henter deg kl. 17. Gleder meg.

-  
  
Isak tenker på det siste rådet til Eskild, "sørg for at han ikke oppdager det". Kanskje det er løsningen? Isak har altså tre dager på seg til å lære alt det han trenger å vite om valget. Han finner frem Macen og googler seg frem til partiprogrammene til de største partiene. Han setter seg til rette i senga og begynner å lese. Etter en halvtime sovner han. 


	9. Sannheten

**30\. august 2017, 13:30:**

 

**Kattehookeren**

Jeg har en date med Even på fredag.  

JAAAS

Evak <3

Vurderer å bare fortelle sannheten ass. 

Do it!

Men hva hvis han ikke vil møte meg mer?

Han vil fremdeles bange deg

Jeg lover!

Jeg vil jo ikke BARE bange, Mags.

Er dritforelska liksom 

Ååååå

Hjelp meg!

Bare si "Halla Even. Jeg driter i politikk. Top or bottom?". Så er problemet løst. 

Jeez Mags. Du er ikke helt god. 

Glad i deg også.

Lykke til <3 

 

-

 

Isak rister på hodet av rådet til Magnus. Det er så typisk han. Forstår han ikke alvoret? Isak kan miste mannen i sitt liv. Han ser ned på notatboken som ligger foran seg. Han har lest og notert de viktigste sakene til de største partiene, og har begynt å få en forståelse for hva de ulike står for og ønsker. 

 

> _**Høyre:** Skape flere jobber, øke kunnskapen i skolen slik at Norge får verdens beste skole, redusere helsekøer og ventetider, og styrke forsvaret._  
>  _**Ap:** 300.000 flere jobber de neste 10 årene, sterkt offentlig helsevesen og nei til økt privatisering, kutte utslipp og øke satsing på skolen med flere lærere og tidlig innsats._  
>  _**FrP:** Helsekøene skal ned ved bruk av fritt behandlingsvalg, og både private og offentlige aktører. Mindre bilavgifter og god infrastruktur, fjerne eiendomsskatt og ha en streng innvandringspolitikk._  
>  _**MDG:** Trygge og miljøvennlige arbeidsplasser, frihet til å velge fritid fremfor lønn, matproduksjon som tar vare på miljøet og dyrene. _  
>  _**Venstre:** Styrke lærere og gi gratis barnehage og SFO til de som trenger det, støtte gründere og gi dem like rettigheter som arbeidstakere. Gjøre det billig å leve miljøvennlig._  
>  _**KrF:** Ja til kontantstøtte og gode barnehager, og flere dyktige lærere. Bedre eldreomsorg. _  
>  _**Sp:** Styrke norsk matproduksjon, all mat må merkes, nei til sentralisering, nei til salg av norske naturressurser til utlandet. Nei til EU og EØS._  
>  _**Sv:** Prioritere kollektivt fremfor motorveier, flere nullutslippsbiler, mindre skatt til vanlige folk mens de rike skal betale mer. Øke barnetrygden, flere lærere og satse på heldagsskolen._

 

Isak sukker og tenker på Even. Høye, kjekke og omtenksomme Even, som kun fortjener det beste. Skal han virkelig lure ham på denne måten? Den dårlige samvittigheten begynner å ta overhånd. Faen, hvorfor er kjærlighet så vanskelig?

Mobilen piper og han ser at Even har sendt en melding. 

 

-

**Even**

Du er vel fornøyd med at Arbeiderpartiet gjør det så dårlig på meningsmålingene? Nå har de sagt nei til samarbeid med MDG også, så da er det kanskje like greit ;-) Hatt en bra dag?

Halla. Ja, så det. Lover bra :-) Chill dag. Du da?

Ja, må innrømme at jeg har tenkt mye på deg i dag. Gleder meg til fredag. 

Sjæl ass!

-

  
Det er ikke lenger noen tvil. Even fortjener bedre, og Isak er nødt til å være ærlig.  Ideen til Eskild var ikke så genial likevel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Det er fett

**1\. september 2017, kl. 16:55:**

Isak står og betrakter sitt eget speilbilde. Burde han ha pyntet seg mer? Han har på seg en rød hettegenser og mørke jeans. Han aner ikke hva slags date Even har planlagt, men tviler på at det er noe veldig formelt. Han holder notatarket i hånda og leser gjennom én siste gang. Er det virkelig smart å bygge et forhold på løgn? Han ombestemmer seg hele tiden, og håper kveldens date kan gi ham noen svar.

Dørklokka ringer, og Isak løper ned trappene. På utsiden står Even med et stort smil, en ryggsekk og en sykkel. Selvfølgelig henter han daten sin med sykkel. Miljønerd ass. Isak ler og Even gir ham en god klem. "Halla. Sykkel?" sier Isak med et smil. Even nikker "Seff må vi sykle. Det er jo den beste måten å komme seg rundt i byen på. Hopp bakpå" sier han og tar plass foran på sykkelen. Isak setter seg på baksetet og de sykler vinglete fremover. Isak tar armene rundt Even for å holde balansen (og for å få litt nærhet fra Even, hvis han er _helt_ ærlig). 

-

De stopper foran lokalene til Miljøpartiet De Grønne, og Isak ser forvirret bort på Even. Skal de serr på noe debattgreier på deres første ordentlige date? Even begynner å le av ansiktsuttrykket hans. "Slapp av, du kommer til å like dette" sier han. Isak nikker, og ser på mens Even låser fast sykkelen og åpner døra til lokalet. På innsiden er det dekket på til piknik på gulvet med stearinlys og musserende vin. "Kom her" sier Even og setter seg ned på teppet på gulvet. Isak setter seg ned ved siden av ham, og ser på alt som Even har ordnet i stand. Det er ost og kjeks, druer, wraps og sjokoladekake. Denne fantastiske og nydelige gutten har ordnet i stand alt dette til Isak, og alt han gjør til gjengjeld er å lyve? 

Even åpner vinflaska, og skjenker opp ett glass til hver av dem. "Det er noe jeg har hatt lyst til å spørre deg om. Hva synes du egentlig om dagens oljeindustri?" sier Even og ser på Isak med et interessert blikk. Dagens oljeindustri? Faen, Isak prøver å huske om det sto noe om det på notatarket hans. Det eneste han kommer på er at MDG ønsker å avvikle oljeindustrien fordi det ikke er miljøvennlig. Hvorfor fulgte han ikke bedre med på NRK-debatten? "Ehm. Det er vel ikke så miljøvennlig og sånt" svarer han vagt og ser ned i bordet. Even nikker. "Men hva med det økonomiske aspektet?" spør Even. Faen. Hva faen skal han svare? Isak kjenner at han blir mer og mer svett, og prøver desperat å komme opp med et godt svar. Det sto vel ingenting i partiprogrammet til MDG om økonomi?

Det blir en lang og klein stillhet før Isak endelig svarer. "Ehm, vi tjener jo mye penger på olje da. Det er fett" stotrer han frem, og kjenner at kinnene blir røde. Even nikker. "Ja, jeg vet. Men i mine øyne er miljøet viktigere" svarer han raskt. Isak smiler og nikker, og Even ser på ham med et forventningsfullt uttrykk. Forventer han seriøst at Isak skal utdype synspunktet sitt? Dette er så jævlig kleint. "Ja, men... ehm, penger er jo viktig for skoler og sånn" sier han og ser ned i gulvet. Isak føler seg som verdens største idiot, men Even nikker. "Jeg forstår poenget ditt" sier han bare, og ser på Isak med et kjærlig blikk. Hvordan kan han se på Isak med så mye kjærlighet og beundring, når det eneste han gjør er å drite seg ut?

"Men du? Du må si ifra hvis det blir for mye politikkprat. Jeg vet at jeg kan bli litt _for_ ivrig noen ganger" sier Even med nervøsitet i stemmen. Er han seriøst redd for at Isak ikke skal være interessert? Det er jo Isak som er idioten her.

"Nei nei, det er hot at du er så engasjert ass" sier Isak ærlig. Even hever øyenbrynene. "Serr? Eksen min dumpet meg for at jeg var så kjedelig" sier Even alvorlig. Ehm, what? Var det ikke Even som dumpet henne fordi hun ikke var interessert i politikk? "Åja..." er alt Isak klarer å få ut. "Så si ifra, ok? Jeg skal prøve å begrense meg, men det er så fint å endelig date noen som også engasjerer seg" sier Even med et kjærlig blikk.

Å, faen. Den dårlige samvittigheten sitter som en klump i magen til Isak. Sannheten er at han ikke synes at Even er kjedelig i det hele tatt. Isak klarer bare ikke å engasjere seg i absolutt alt fra utdanning og sykehus, til miljø og oljeboring. "Jeg kommer aldri til å synes at du er kjedelig. Aldri" sier han bestemt. Even smiler og lener seg fremover. Leppene deres møtes for første gang, og Isak er i himmelen. 


	11. Idealist eller realist?

**2\. september 2017, kl. 09:20:**  
  
"Årh, det er så tungt ass" klager Isak. Han og Magnus er nok en gang på vei til å stå på stand i Oslo sentrum. De har hendene fulle av give-aways og brosjyrer, men Isak skulle helst ønske at han fremdeles lå hjemme og sov. Det er jo tross alt lørdag!  
  
Magnus begynner å sette opp bord og plakater, mens Isak ser på. "Du er så heldig som har meg som venn, Isak. Hvis jeg ikke hadde tvunget deg inn i Unge Høyre, så hadde du aldri møtt Even" sier Magnus med et glis. Isak himler med øynene og rister på hodet. "Det er IKKE din fortjeneste at jeg dater Even, Mags". Magnus bare blunker til ham med et lurt smil.   
  
-  
  
Den neste timen er det mange som kommer innom standen. Hver gang noen spør Isak et spørsmål, gir han dem en brosjyre eller tvinger Magnus til å svare. Han har fått mange forvirrede blikk, men driter egentlig i det. Isak ser på klokka, og teller ned til han kan gå hjem og legge seg igjen.   
  
"Halla" hører han plutselig, og ser at Even og Vilde kommer gående mot dem. "Halla" sier Isak tilbake og smiler. Even gir ham et kyss på kinnet, mens Vilde slenger armene rundt Magnus.  
  
"Så snilt av deg å stå på stand sammen med Magnus i dag, Isak. Han fortalte meg at han tvang deg inn i Unge Høyre, og at du ikke bryr deg om politikk _i det hele tatt_ " sier Vilde med et avslappet smil.   
  
Plutselig kjennes det ut som om hjertet til Isak stopper opp, og han tørr ikke se bort på Even. Faen, faen, FAEN. Isak ser bort på Magnus, som bare gir ham et unnskyldende blikk. Jævla forræder. Etter en alt for lang pause snur Isak seg og ser bort på Even. Han står allerede og studerer Isak nøye. "Kan vi ta en prat?" spør han alvorlig, og Isak nikker. 

-  
  
De setter seg på en benk, og Isak hører sin egen puls i ørene. Dunk dunk dunk. "Er det sant?" spør Even rolig, og Isak nikker. "Jeg er så jævlig lei for det. Jeg rotet meg inn i noen løgner, og visste ikke hvordan jeg skulle komme meg ut av det uten å miste deg" sier Isak ærlig.

"Men jeg forstår ikke... du har jo diskutert politikk med meg flere ganger?" sier Even og tenker seg om. Plutselig begynner han å le høyt. Hva er det som er morsomt med denne situasjonen? "Når jeg tenker meg om så har jeg reagert på noen av svarene dine. Kommentaren om at du engasjerer deg i sånn yrkesfaggreier tok jo kaka" sier Even og ler igjen. Isak blir bare mer og mer flau over sin egen dumhet. "Jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle si ass... men vent. Er du ikke sur?" spør Isak forvirret. "Nei, Isak. Jeg er jævlig smigret. Tenk at du gikk gjennom alt det for å imponere meg. Det kunne lett vært handlingen i en romantisk komedie, du er så søt" sier Even og legger hånda rundt skulderen hans. Smigret? SMIGRET? Isak var helt sikker på at Even kom til å føle seg lurt, og dumpe Isak på flekken.  
  
"Å fy faen" sier Even og ler igjen, som om han akkurat har kommet på noe morsomt. "Det greiene du sa i debatten om søndagsåpne butikker, du hadde virkelig ikke peiling du?" sier han, og ansiktet til Isak blir helt ildrødt. Faen, dette er så pinlig. Han nikker, og Even drar ham inntil seg.   
  
"Bli med i Grønn Ungdom" hvisker Even inn i øret hans. Hæ? HÆ? Det var det siste Isak hadde forventet etter å ha innrømmet at han IKKE er politisk engasjert. Han gir Even et forvirret blikk. "Det er 1 uke og 2 dager igjen til valget. Jeg lover at jeg skal gjøre deg politisk interessert innen den tid" sier Even selvsikkert. Isak rynker brynene. "Even... du er en idealist, men jeg er en realist. Jeg tror ikke Miljøpartiet er det riktige valget for meg", sier Isak ærlig. "Kom igjen. Det er det minste du kan gjøre etter å ha løyet til meg så lenge" sier Even med et lurt smil. Og hva kan Isak si til det? "Okei" svarer han, og Even gliser.   
  
Isak skal altså melde seg inn i Grønn Ungdom. Dette kan bli interessant...


	12. Elsker eller ikke?

**3\. september 2017, kl. 09:14:**

 

Isak våkner i senga til Even for første gang. Han ble med Even hjem i går, og de har pratet åpnet og ærlig om alt. Det kjennes ut som om tusen tonn er fjernet fra Isaks skuldre, og han kan endelig si "aner ikke" eller "det driter jeg i" når de diskuterer politikk. Even synes heldigvis at det hele er hysterisk morsomt, og de har funnet en fin dynamikk.  
  
Isak snur seg i senga og ser inn i de store, blå øynene til Even. Fy faen han er kjekk. Han er så kjekk at han får Jude Law til å se ut som Cruella de Vil.   
  
"God morgen" sier Even med myk stemme og verdens kjærligste blikk. "God morgen" svarer Isak og gir ham et kyss. "Klar for dagens opplæring?" spør Even med et glis, og Isak nikker.

-  
  
Et par timer senere sitter de rundt spisebordet med brosjyrer og bøker foran seg. Even er i full gang med å forklare politikken til Miljøpartiet De Grønne, og Isak synes faktisk at det er spennende å høre på. Alt Even sier er spennende. Fy faen, Isak er så forelsket at Even kunne ha pratet om CO2-utslipp i timesvis uten å være kjedelig.  
  
"Jeg er veldig for et bilfritt Oslo sentrum. Det vil redusere klimautslippene betraktelig" sier Even ivrig. Det eneste som går gjennom hodet til Isak er "Even er så deilig, han er så deilig, han er så deilig" på repeat. Isak nikker og smiler. "Synes du at jeg er veldig kjedelig nå?" Spør Even og rynker brynene. "Neida, jeg elsker deg" svarer Isak.

Even stopper opp og løfter hodet. "Hva sa du?". Å... faen. Sa Isak seriøst at han elsker Even, etter at de kun har kjent hverandre i 1 uke? Faen, faen, faen. Han kjenner at rødmen sprer seg i hele ansiktet, og Even ser på ham med et forvirret blikk. Hva skal han si nå? "Ehh... altså... Jeg elsker å høre på at du prater ass" sier Isak, og Even smiler forsiktig. Isak føler seg som verdens største tulling igjen, hva er det egentlig Even ser i ham? Heldigvis fortsetter bare Even å prate om miljøutslipp, og Isak puster lettet ut.  
  
Mobilen til Isak piper, og han ser at det er en melding fra Magnus.

 

-

**Kattehookeren**

Halla, hvordan går det med Evak?

Bra, I guess

Er du enda sinna?

Fatter ikke at du fortalte om løgnen min til Vilde ass. Av alle folk. 

Jeg og Vilde har ingen hemmeligheter for hverandre.

Lol. Ok.

-

 

"I morgen skal vi gå dørbank" sier Even plutselig, og Isak ser opp fra mobilen.

"Dørbank?" spør han. "Ja, vi går fra dør og til dør og ringer på for å prate med folk om politikk. Vi forteller om våre kampsaker, og prøver å samle stemmer" sier Even entusiastisk. "Åja, fett" svarer Isak. "Ja?" spør Even overrasket. Isak nikker og hele ansiktet til Even bryter ut i et stort smil. "Tusen takk for at du blir med. Du er verdens beste" sier Even med kjærlighet i stemmen.

Ehm, what? Sa Isak nettopp ja til å gå fra dør til dør og for å overtale folk om å stemme Miljøpartiet De Grønne? Han himler med øynene av seg selv. Hva gjør man ikke for kjærligheten?  



	13. Bank, bank

**4\. september 2017, kl. 13:14:**

 

"Halla. Vi er fra Miljøpartiet De Grønne. Har du bestemt deg for hva du skal stemme på mandag?" sier Even med et stort smil, i det en mann i 50-årene åpner døra til et lite rekkehus i Bærum.  Mannen ser forvirret ut et øyeblikk før han smiler. "Jeg stemmer FrP" sier mannen kort, og Even nikker. "Kan jeg spør deg hva som er dine viktigste sa...." fortsetter Even, men mannen lukker døra før han får fullført setningen. "Jævla FrPere ass" mumler Even og Isak ler.

De har allerede gått fra dør til dør i nesten én time, og de fleste har vært ganske avvisende. Even har på seg en grønn t-skjorte med MDG-logo på, mens Isak har på seg en rød hettegenser og caps. "Tror du serr at dette bidrar til flere stemmer eller?" spør Isak usikkert, og Even bare nikker.

De ringer på neste dør, men akkurat da ringer telefonen til Even. "Må bare ta denne" sier han og går bortover gata. Isak blir stående igjen alene foran døra, som nå åpnes. På andre siden står en kjekk mann i midten av 30-årene som smiler. "Hei, hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?" spør mannen forvirret. "Ehm, hei" sier Isak usikkert.

Det blir en lang, klein stillhet og mannen rynker brynene. Isak kjenner at flauheten sprer seg i kroppen. Hva faen skal han si nå? "Ehh.. Jeg er fra Miljøpartiet. Ehh... Hva skal du stemme på mandag?" spør Isak usikkert. Mannen hever brynene. "Trodde vi hadde hemmelig valg i Norge, jeg" sier han. Faen, spurte Isak _hva_ han skulle stemme? Han skulle jo bare spør _om_ han hadde bestemt seg. Så jævlig kleint. "Jaja, seff.  Mente bare å spørre om du har bestemt deg ass" sier han og ser ned i bakken.  Hvorfor blir Even borte så lenge? 

Mannen ler og Isak prøver å smile tilbake. "Ja, jeg har bestemt meg. Men det kan fremdeles være at jeg ombestemmer meg. Hvorfor bør jeg stemme Miljøpartiet da?" spør mannen, og ser nysgjerrig bort på Isak. Hjernen hans føles plutselig helt tom. Nå har han muligheten til å kanskje sikre en ekstra stemme for Even, men hva skal han si?

"Ehh. Miljøpartiet tar vare på miljøet da, det er viktig. Ehh, bare tenk på dine barnebarn og sånn... miljøet er viktig" sier Isak og gir seg selv en mental facepalm. Hvordan har han, som aldri har interessert seg for politikk, klart å havne i så mange pinlige situasjoner på kun 1 uke? Mannen gliser, og det er tydelig at han synes dette er veldig festlig. Isak hører en lyd, og ser at Even kommer gående mot dem. Kjekke, omtenksomme og smarte Even, som har valgt å være sammen med Isak. Og plutselig tenker Isak at det er verdt det. Alle de kleine øyeblikkene er verdt det, så lenge han har Even. 

"Halla, jeg heter Even" sier han og tar mannen i hånda. I løpet av få minutter er de langt inne i en diskusjon om el-biler og bomstasjoner, og Isak puster lettet ut. 

-

Etter over 2 timer er de endelig ferdige, og sitter på bussen tilbake til Oslo sentrum. "Var ikke så ille det vel?" spør Even og blunker. "Nei da. Kan gjøre hva som helst så lenge du er der" sier Isak ærlig. Hele ansiktet til Even lyser opp, og han lener seg frem for å gi Isak et kyss. Isak krøller tærne, og kjenner den deilige følelsen av forelskelse spre seg i kroppen.   
  
"Så.. har du bestemt deg for hva du skal stemme da?" spør Even, og Isak nikker. "Ja?" spør Even nysgjerrig. "Jepp. Men du får ikke vite det før på mandag" svarer Isak og gir ham et kyss. Even legger armen rundt skuldrene hans og holder hardt. "Det viktigste er at du har tatt et valg og skal bruke stemmeretten din. Da føler jeg at jobben min er gjort" sier Even og smiler fornøyd.

Isak kjenner at han gleder seg til valget på mandag. For første gang er han helt sikker på hva han skal stemme, og nå kan ingen få ham til å endre mening. 


	14. 1 dag igjen

**10\. september 2017, kl. 20:05:**

For første gang kjenner Isak at han gleder seg til valget, for nå har han rett og slett fått nok. Nok av politikkprat, pinlige situasjoner og mas.  
  
Han hører at mobilen piper, og ser at han har fått en melding fra Magnus.   
  
-

**Kattehookeren**

Halla. Skal vi dra sammen for å stemme i morgen?

Næh. Drar alene ass. 

Ok. Håper du stemmer Høyre? Even har vel ikke gjort deg helt miljønerd eller? ;-) 

Lol, nei. 

:-D 

-

Isak smiler. Han skulle bare visst. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siste kapittel kommer i morgen. Hva tror dere Isak skal stemme? :-)


	15. Valget

**11\. september 2017, kl. 09:51:**

Isak går inn i stemmelokalet og finner seg et ledig avlukke. Han ser på alle valgmulighetene foran seg, og tenker på alt han har lært de siste to ukene. Han tenker på Magnus som er lidenskapelig opptatt av Høyre, og Even som stemmer Miljøpartiet De Grønne. Isak har følt seg dratt i mange ulike retninger, men nå er det på tide å ta et selvstendig valg. 

Her i valglokalet er det ingen som spør vanskelige spørsmål, ingen som ler eller ser dømmende på ham, og ingen som prøver å overtale han om å stemme det ene eller det andre. Nå står han på egne bein. 

Han tar ned den ene valgseddelen og ser på den. "Arbeiderpartiet" står det øverst med tydelig skrift. Isak tenker på notatarket sitt, og hva Arbeiderpartiet ønsker å gjøre med makten. Styrke det offentlige, skape flere arbeidsplasser, og bedre eldreomsorg og skoler fremfor skattekutt. I tillegg vil de trappe opp arbeidet mot diskriminering og hatvold, og gjøre LHBT+-kunnskap til en del av undervisningen i skolen.

Ja, det føles riktig. 

For kun to uker siden var han fast bestemt på å ikke stemme, men i dag har han klart å ta et selvstendig og gjennomtenkt valg, helt alene. En enorm stolthet sprer seg i hele kroppen. Isak føler seg fri, selvstendig og veldig lettet.

Nå gleder han seg ekstremt til å henge med Even i kveld, selv om de skal se på valgsendingen på TV. Isak er sikker på at han kommer til å stille mange dumme spørsmål, fordi han ikke har satt seg inn i hvordan valget fungerer. Han vet ikke hvor mange mandater partiene må ha, eller hva som er forskjellen på et vippeparti og et støtteparti. Men det driter han i akkurat nå. Det viktigste er at Even er ved hans side. I dette universet, og i alle andre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END - Bruk stemmeretten, fine SKAMily. Godt valg!


End file.
